


Wilting Leaves

by xiurious



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Heartbreak, Not Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiurious/pseuds/xiurious
Summary: ❝The other side of valentines we rarely see.❞Valentines. A day filled with love that falls on the historic 14th February.A day where you'll see how love floats in the air.A day where memories are created, lovely dazzling memories.Couples showing affection and care whether it's in the form of a gift or only by a few gestures.Romance dances everywhere. A day where we aren't afraid to talk and tell about our love.But a happy valentine isn't actually experienced by everyone, does it?





	Wilting Leaves

Valentine's Day.

Typically we'll think of happy couples showcasing their love on this day. To create memories with the thought that those memories and this joyous day will fund their relationship into a stronger bond. May the relationship last till marriage and afterwards till death do us part.

But we tend to forget the other side, a side of valentines that isn't shined by loved. Making one feel sad, depressed and gloomy. The emotions of sadness poking their hearts wanting it to be felt, wanting to slip into the mind making them cry in agony.

So, how about a little bad valentines day?  
  
  


—  
  
  


Looking out his apartment window, he sighed looking at all the couples that were already out this early in the morning. Holding hands, matching clothes, the casual kisses on the cheeks, he was getting sick of it. Not because he hated the idea of being in love, it's just he's sick of being alone.

He hid his pain by putting on a smile and continued his habit of trolling people, or that was what his friends called his ways of cheekiness. To be honest, he never thought his teasing would affect him to point of the love of his life, the girl he had been crushing on forever would turn down his confession, thinking it was another joke of his.

Leaning his back against the thick clear window with a cup of coffee, he saw the girl he confessed to the day before. She was clearly happy with that guy, maybe he wasn't a troll like him. Sipping on the hot coffee, he didn't care if the caffeine beverage was going to burn his throat and maybe could cause damage to his voice box.

Setting the half-empty cup on the table next to the window, he walked lifelessly towards the sofa and slumped into it. Reaching for the remote on the armrest, he pressed the power button and it began playing a video. Or to be precise, the first video of the dozens of videos he had recorded over the years.

All of the videos were the confessions he did to the girls that he actually loved with all his heart, the girls that took his breath away. But looking from the girls' eyes, it seemed that they believed that he was just playing another prank of his.

He didn't know why he still kept all these videos, the collection of him being a total idiot. He would have laughed if the boy in the video was his friend because for him, other's embarrassment it pure pleasure for him. But having him being the embarrassed party here, he questioned his stupidity.

Looking at all the effort he planted in the confessions he dreamt to be romantic, breathtaking and sweet turn into crumpled up biscuits bits made him feel a deep stab into his heart. He tried to compose himself to not break into a wimp crying at the dying pain he was feeling. But as he saw his state at the end of the videos, falling to his knees to the ground with tears falling like he had his own waterfall on his face, he couldn't help but tear out at the pathetic state he had been in.

Pulling up his legs, he hugged his knees as he saw himself punch the ground with balled up fits in rage and annoyance in the videos. Not able to take in the pain, he took the pillow beside him that he purposely left in the living room because he had been falling asleep watching sad sappy cliche romantic movies every few nights.

Burying his face deep in the pillow, he screamed out loud trying to make all the emotions he felt go away. But even after screaming like a madman who might have just recently run away from the asylum, the pain in his chest was still there. Not even lessening even a bit.

"People think I'm trolling them when the truth is I'm trying to confess to them. So maybe, would they think I'm confessing to them when I'm trolling them? Well, my logic is pure shit."

Looking back at the tv screen, he let out a forced giggle. Wiping off the tears he had on the pillow, he walked back to the window. Taking back the cup of coffee, it was already cold but it didn't matter to him. The bitterness of his unsuccessful love life was beyond the bitterness of the coffee.  
  


"Happy Valentines Jongdae, the love god is trolling you again."  
  
  


—  
  
  


He never wished to have a life like the one he's currently living in. The executive parties, the gatherings his parents would plan on his behalf, meeting with people with unknown intentions. Sipping on expensive wine that would cost their monthly salary just to look as if they belong in the society of the rich and famous. To have every luxury that would only be a dream to those common people.

He looked from the corner of the ballroom his parents had booked for the whole day, in all the days they choose to hold an impromptu gathering it just had to be on valentines. A day he dreaded ever since his parents announced to the public that they were in search for a daughter-in-law. So ever since that article came out 5 years ago, girls kept on bugging him on valentines.

All sweet and nice but he knew everything was a show. At some point in his life, he swore he rather be murdered in the most pathetic way by a monster that would resemble as a friendly unicorn rather than have to spend the rest of his life in this dirty luxurious life.

But he could never turn down what the universe has written down as his destiny. He just wished to meet someone where he could see the clear signs of warm sincereness in her eyes. No luck for him, all he could see was clouded visions that was filled with riches.

It questioned him on why would these women who was once maybe the pure maiden were to turn into lying filthy rags to gain wealth that would last no longer than a day due to their ever growing greed.

"Junmyeon hunny, why aren't you dressed yet?" His long thought was at a halt as his mother questioned him. Turning around he looked at her, he loved her but sometimes her ways made him question his position and his life.

"In a bit. I was just thinking. Oh, and by the way, the decorations are beautiful." He wasn't lying on that because he loved the incorporation of water in the decor. The rage he felt at the gatherings were always calmed down with the melodically sweet sound of flowing water.

A few hours passed and the event had started. He stood by the entrance welcoming the guests next to his parents. He resisted the urge to show his disgusted face at the girls who were clearly hitting on him since the start and tried his best to mask the best smile he could manage to let out.

After all that was over, he headed to get a drink. But he was saved the trip and another fair lady handed him a glass of champagne. Bidding thank you he took the glass and walked away. He could see from afar she had the frustrated face on because he didn't stay for a chat. Very typical.

"Am I destined to live a life alone?" That questioned lingered in his mind. He shook his head not wanting to have a questioning face masked on during an occasion like this, one what would make his mother worried.

His steps were stopped as he heard the sound of the microphone being turned on. Turning to look at the source of the sound, he saw his father beginning the speech. He never actually paid any attention as the speech was typically the same as the past speeches.

He knew what would came next as his father's speech came to an end, the dancing. The horrid dancing. Horrid on the fact that he had girls trying to seduce him with the thoughts that he would choose them and they'll be the rich wife. But also, he wasn't the best dancer there is.  
  


"Can't I just have a normal valentines and not something like this nightmare? But you can't hate your life, try to enjoy it Junmyeon. Huh."   
  
  


—  
  
  


No one would want to have a heartbreaking valentines but apparently, that is just what he's experiencing right now. Sitting at one of the many benches in the large halls of the goddamn hospital that he hated, he couldn't help but slump into the seat and hold in his tears.

Remembering how happy she sounded over the phone the night before broke his heart into bits and pieces. He could still remember her cheery voice telling him the things she wanted to do on valentines, the things she listed on her bucket list.

But maybe everything she planned would still be listed in that list judging by her current condition. He sighed as he stood up and walked slowly towards her room. He didn't mind looking like a walking zombie even though on normal days he would be very sensitive with the way he looks.

As he was sleeping a few hours after they talked on the phone, at 1 in the morning she called him saying her chest hurts badly and she was having a hard time breathing. Worried, he ran out of his house and drove straight to her place. Arriving at her door, she used her last ounce of energy to open the door before fainting into his arms.

Bringing her straight to the hospital, he was never ready to face the worst. Never once in his relationship with her has made him think of the ways of losing her. And never had it passed his thoughts of having a damned valentines where he would be spending it watching over her weak body on that bed of white sheets.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed the handle down and pushed the door open. His sight was filled with white walls and there he saw her. His lover, laying in the bed with her body being connected to wires and tubes. Is she sleeping or is she in a coma? He didn't bother to know.

He's already hurt seeing her in a state like that. He didn't bear to hurt his bleeding heart much more. It felt like death to call her parents that morning and judging by the time it is now, they'll probably arrive in a few minutes.

Sitting on the chair next to her bed, he took her hand and held it tightly but unlike most days, this time she didn't react. Placing his head on the edge on the bed, he looked at their clasped hands. She was still wearing their promise ring. Looking towards his fingers, there were numerous fashionable rings but the one that he laid his eyes on was the other pair of her promise ring.

Remembering that faithful day, the day he met her. He smiled at the memories. It was still crystal clear as if it was only yesterday even though the day that had their fates entwined was almost 3 years ago.

Little did he noticed, a tear fell and it left a clear sign against the white sheet. Bringing her hand closer to his face, he wiped off the following tears with the back of her hand. He used to have nightmares and she was the one who stayed by his side, wiping of his tears.

People called him the cry baby panda but nevertheless, despite his flaws hidden behind all the martial arts skills, she stayed with him. Accepting him, loving him with all her heart and he did the same for her.

He could clearly hear the voices from the other side of the door. Hearing how the doctor explained her condition made him cry out loud. He didn't care if people would hear and judge him. Like who wouldn't tear out like this when you see her about to die in front of your eyes.  
  


"You promised to spend valentines with me, but this isn't the valentines I had in mind. Maybe heartache will always find you Zitao."  
  
  


—  
  
  


Another plan to get two of his friends together was a success but yet on this beautiful valentines day, he was yet again surrounded by happy couples while him on the other hand, still alone and single on a day of love.

It's been countless valentines but luck was never shining on his side. You would see him running around to make sure his plan would be perfect and it will end in the birth of a new couple. Safe to say he would be on top of the list of people to be the next cupid.

Sipping the cold carbonated drink he held in his left hand using a straw he now questioned why he took it when he usually drank it from the bottle neck. He had his right hand to support his chin while thoughts linger his mind. Sitting in the middle of the park full of happy couples wasn't really in the list of things he had wanted to tick off his bucket list but hey, he's already here so let's just enjoy the very wonderful view that would make a single guy like him barf until all the contents of his stomach was empty.

It hasn't been half an hour and he's already seen half a dozen of couples he had helped to get together. Oh look, another friends of his that he helped a few years ago and now he's married. Great, his wife is already in the fifth month of pregnancy.

Taking out the straw and throwing to the trashcan, he gulped down the drink as if he was drinking a whole drinking water bottle empty on a hot day in summer. Usually, he would have trouble to even drink one gulp of carbonated drink but somehow his body managed to accept the fast flowing of the diabetic drink.

"How am I having trouble to be in a relationship and do those romantic things like those couples do on valentines?" He played around with the glass bottle as his mind lingered around that very frustrating question.

His mind may have wondered a bit too far that the glass bottle almost fell down to the ground. But seeing he had fast reflexes and not to mention his pretty large hand, given that he's among the tall ones in his group, he managed to save the bottle and placed it back properly on the table.

Letting out a deep sigh, he placed his head on the table with his left arm as his own personal cushion. He didn't know if he could feel anymore hurt because it's been like this every single time valentines came. And he has yet to get out of this single ritual of his.

"I make people fall in love and here I am, on this bench all alone with no company. Just me and my lonely sorry ass on this bright sunny valentines. Really, I really wanted this to be my dream date on valentines." Another sigh left his mouth and he buried his face into his arms.

"I did good and I even made the world an even beautiful place filled with love. People ended up getting married, vowed to love and live together for eternity. But why are you being so cruel at making me have this very sad and may I add pathetically horrifying love life?"

He wasn't someone who would rage in anger but he was still mad. He didn't know if he was mad at the universe for not repaying his good deeds or because he had spent more of this time growing flowers of love for others rather than try to build his own garden of passionate love.  
  


"Well Chanyeol, bravo on making that love plan for Kwangsoo a success and also bravo for still being single."  
  
  


—  
  
  
  


Nightmares are what usually would make us conscious but what makes us stronger than the fabricated fears is when we wake up knowing that those nightmare were just a dream when you sleep. But he's having a real life nightmare that's crushing his heart into ashes.

To be honest all he wanted was to spend a splendid valentines with his girlfriend but somehow that thought came crashing as his girlfriend told him the truth, the stabbing truth in which that made him fall into agony and also anger.

It was that valentines morning, he was walking the crowded streets with his girlfriend hand in hand, his gummy smile showing. But his happiness was buried alive into his sudden grave with just one sentence coming out her mouth.

"I'm pregnant." She said and in shock, he let go of her hand and backed away until his back hit the hard wall of a building. He never once touched her, he never wanted her to feel played, he respected her to wait until they were bonded together by marriage but now, she has another soul living in her.

"Remember your cousin's party we went two months ago?" She asked making him realize she was giving him the answers indirectly. Taking in a deep breath that seemed very difficult at that moment, he listened to what she had to say and afterwards he told her what he was feeling.

He didn't hesitate to let out everything because he was deceived, lied, played like he was some dummy puppet. Walking away from her and going to the coffee shop we worked at, he decided to cool down by doing the job he really loved. Entering the shop, the owner was shocked to see him on his day off but he didn't question the boy seeing how angered he looked and his glance was a deadly one.

As he continued to brew the coffee, he didn't realized how busy the shop had become and how much coffee he had been brewing since his mind was still thinking about what his girlfriend wait, ex-girlfriend has told him. Nobody snapped him out of his thoughts as he was giving out a don't-disturb-me aura and he wasn't doing any mistakes in the brewing process.

He doesn't know if he should be heartbroken and cry under the covers all day long or be angry and throw a fit across town. Like she couldn't think up of another better day besides valentines to tell him she's pregnant with his cousin's kid. And they actually liked each other even before his cousin introduced her to him.

And that maybe the both of them started to retell about their locked up emotions for each other after a few drinks and glances during the birthday party. Somehow the retracing of emotions lead to the connection of emotions and the need to entwine their naked bodies together that fruited into a child to be born in the next nine months.

People say freshly brewed coffee is bitter but this nightmare that was slapped right into his face was so bitter like you were drinking coffee that's mixed up medicine. He would have endured coffee, even the bitterness of Americano but this reality was too much for him to taste.

One question that bugged him, why the heck it had to be on valentines? Just why? A day he thought he would be happy, make memories. Wait, he has already made memories. Heartbreaking painful memories to be exact. Valentines, a day one would typically say a wonderful, heavenly lovely with love you could basically smell all around you. But all he had been smelling was the bitterness stinging him right in his heart.  
  


"Well coffee, at least you didn't taste as bitter as much as my love life. Cheers Minseok."  
  
  


—  
  
  


Typically some would think that it's usually the girls who are excited to look for love. He was as excited to be in a relationship, as much as others were. There's nothing wrong about that because he was still indeed just another human being with a heart filled with emotions.

But what made people think differently was because he looked like your next door playboy, which wasn't who he truly is. He had become irritated with having the nickname playboy on his shoulders.

Yes, he might be the guy in class that would usually tease the girls and also throw in a few cheesy lines every now and them. But behind all that playboy act was a boy who was indeed clueless on what it feels to be in love, on what would lovers do in the world of the being together and in a relationship.

A lost boy in the sea of crowded suffocating thoughts of what a relationship is. A naive boy who knows so little of the wondrous, yet questioningly mysterious thing that we say as love.

He was never the type to be reading cliche romantic novels and spend his nights watching melodramatic movies that would have him crying in a mountain of tissues. But he knew enough how the magic of love works for the hero in the stories he overheard the girls gossip about.

The faithful meeting on a day that has the sun shining brightly and the air was filled with love. On how the hero would suddenly bump into the girl of his dreams on the streets, such a surreal incident. Ethereal even, and he would ask her out for a drink, fall in love by the end of the day they spent together.

But stories rarely evolved into reality and he was still young to see how love would really work. Walking the streets, his vision was filled with people deeply in love. Gazing at their lovers with compassion, a gaze he dreamt to see from the girl he would call his.

It wondered him if he did anything wrong with the past few confessions he had did, because the girls would turn him down saying he's not sincere enough. It had been an alien experience for him to say out his feelings but never for a second of his romantic movie-like confession was a lie. Sadly the other party didn't see it. All they saw was the so-called playboy toying with their feelings.

Was his study lacking? Did he do the confession the wrong way? Does a kiss would actually prove his love? He found himself questioning why he could never find the path to a relationship. Has he showed too little of love to not be given the key to the door of the long dreamed relationship he had been locked out off, all these years?

Looking around, maybe this valentines would be another valentines that he's the hopeless romantic who's single and alone eating the couple shaved ice by the corner of the couple filled shop waiting for a miracle to happen.

Playboy or not, must there be a law in where a girl must turn down his confession just because there are rumours of him being a playboy who would break every single virgin heart? And what's funny for him is he was also a virgin in the context of being in a relationship.

Playboy. That was a word that made him how he is this valentines. Alone and sending out a love frequency that everyone tries hard to ignore. He wasn't like the whale who had sung at a higher frequency for others to not hear him. But his soft melody was still yet to be heard.  
  


"All of this because they say I'm the Oh playboy Sehun."  
  
  


—  
  
  


No one can predict the future. The world may seem to be rotating on the same endless loop but life isn't something that could be easily calculated. So if today had seemed to be a nice calm day, we could never expect a tsunami might hit us tomorrow.

He came back home the day before valentines to his girlfriend sleeping soundly on the couch of their shared house. The house was under his name but somehow he was the one to be kicked out. That didn't make any sense to him. And his girlfriend didn't even tell him why he's being kicked out.

It was really out of the blue and he never saw that side of her making him dive deeper into his sea of thoughts. Maybe she just needed time or it might just be a sudden surge of emotions that made her act out like that. Thinking back since the start of their relationship, it was a beautiful and you could even say flawless relationship.

They never actually went into an argument nor did they fight over something petty. Their ship was a smooth sailing one but maybe just like the titanic, their ship might have just reached the dreadful moment of hitting the iceberg and you know what happens next.

He would have considered this as just another morning stroll but somehow valentines has a vengeance on him for no apparent reason. His usual trail around the neighbourhood was suddenly filled with all those couples busy loving each other by showing the uncanny form of affection.

He was about to barf seeing a couple being over the rules of parental guidance in public, where they could actually see a group of soccer mums bringing their children out for another morning jog. Sighing and shaking his head, he continued his walk just to have the luck of seeing a few more couples spending their lovely valentines morning together.

Looking at himself, deep down he wished that she never got mad for no reason and maybe they would be amongst the couples that are happily spending valentines the proper way. And proper being means that they keep everything sweet and nice plus chilling it to the level of PG unlike some other couples.

The walk seemed shorter than usual for him. Maybe he was too caught up in the things he would have been doing if his sailing ship with his girlfriend wasn't hit by a sudden outburst of strong waves threatening to throw the ship off course.

Arriving at his house, there was another car parked right in front and it didn't look like a car he had seen before so the owner might be someone he didn't know. Or maybe someone decided to park there since the whole road was filled with cars. Shrugging his shoulders, he pushed the wooden gate and to his surprise, he saw his suitcase and his things piled up on the walkway.

Passing through the newly created mountain which was to be named as the mountain of thrown out things of his, he took out the keys from his pocket that he actually managed to grab last minute before she kicked him out. And she did actually kick him, literally.

Opening the door, a guy was busy arranging what seems like new decorations. He looked at the guy with confusion and the dude only replied with a smug smile. His girlfriend came out from the kitchen yelling at why he is back in the house.

Seeing how the dude came up to her and kissed her, he knew he was played. So now that's why she insisted for him to buy a house. It wasn't for him. He was her bank. Sneaky devil, she was hiding behind a thin facade.

Another fight exploded and also a few bruises were to conclude the quarrel but he managed to kick the two out of his home.  
  


"Aww Baekhyun, look at your swelled up beautiful face. At least your eyeliner is still on point."  
  
  


—  
  
  


The sun was shining brightly and some rays of sun would have found it way inside and lighten up the boy's room if he didn't have his shades drawn. And the fact that the drapes were thick and coloured in a dark shade of blue made the inside very dark and cozy despite the fact that it was already 10 in the morning.

Stretching his limbs while his body was still buried underneath the thick duvet, his hand slowly made its way to his eyes rubbing them open. Some might say he's matured given his good looks and sun-kissed skin but he was definitely a kid at heart.

Throwing aside the comfy duvet that kept him warm the whole night, he slid to the edge of the bed and afterwards made his way to the kitchen. Even with almost closed eyes, he still managed to grab the mug instead of the bottle of mayonnaise. Sneezing, he opened the fridge and took out the orange juice.

Pouring it into the mug, he drank the whole mug to quench his thirst. He knew that he would be alone for the whole day given that his parents had to go back to their hometown to settle up a few documents. He was ready to fill the day with movie marathons and pigging out on the food stock.

His parents loved to shop and the full stock would always be full with food but sadly for him, it was running dry and the worst had come to him. He had to eat out and face the reality that he dreaded. And just his luck, it was valentines. Great.

With the quick routine of only brushing his teeth and washing his face as what he likes to call his morning shower was, he didn't bother to change his shirt. Grabbing the who knows how long since that cardigan was last washed, he wore the cardigan and slipped into his sneakers without wearing any socks.

Walking towards the nearest cafe, he knew what was in store for him in his journey to get something to eat and it would be a tiring one. Even before he could think of walking the other route, he could already hear squealing screams. Some of them were similar to a banshee, it would scare the crap out of him but he already grown sick of it.

He could hear his name being called but sighing every few seconds due to what the girls were wailing out loud, he continued his steps trying to zone out from them. Sadly it didn't work out because the group of crazy heads were still following him.

It was a daily occasion that the group bothered him, wanting him to notice them and maybe fall in love with one of them. But it was more gruesome on valentines and this was just bad luck for him.

He used to be in a relationship. And that was the only relationship he was in. Reason being that the group turned into vicious blood hounds with him being in a relationship with someone that they find unworthy for the amazingly good-looking dancer.

Eventually, he arrived at the shop in one piece. He ordered his meal and decided just eat at the cafe being that he's the biggest lazy ass he knows who would leave the leftovers for a week to rot in the kitchen sink.

It wasn't the brightest idea he had but he managed to think of the horrid consequences he'll face when his mum comes home that made the ugly voices of fangirls somehow tolerable.

It didn't take more than a minute before his table was filled with gifts. And he was surrounded by the girls. He began to think how he was fine and patient with all of this when this is the reason he's tied up not able to be in a relationship, not able to spend a proper valentines.

Out of sudden anger, he threw a few of the gifts that made the girls look at him with shock and their loud voices turned into whispers.  
  


"Can you stop obsessing over me? Can't I even have a normal love life? Well, maybe I'll have to say single forever then. Congrats Jongin."  
  
  


—  
  
  


Suspicion is something that would still live in a relationship no matter how strong your trust in your partner is. We can never run from doubt because we tend to judge before knowing but it's only because we care so much and humans work on intuition.

He was always questioning his lover but he never showed it. He hypnotized himself with the chant that she would never do such a thing and their love was real. The devotion they both had was strong and not something that could be broken easily.

Trust is what keeps ties together and it could also be considered as the pillar to any friendship or relationship. He was confident that he could put all his trust in her even if the small voice in his heart was telling it would be a suicide to his own feelings.

Now on valentines, he's walking alone and the mountain of trust he had piled up was shoved down when he caught the girl he love having the most happiest time in that guilt of pleasure. He was holding a big box of chocolate in one hand and a bouquet of roses in the other like any other boy you would see do in those cliche romantic movies.

It was out of the ordinary for him to ask her out on a date the night before valentines but he couldn't think it through. Never thinking twice he had rushed to her place and rang the bell, in the hopes she'll come running to the door to welcome his visit.

But after ringing the bell half a dozen times he began to sense that something was off. Struggling to get the spare key of her apartment that she gave to him if she was caught in any trouble or emergency, he turned the lock and made his way inside.

Placing the gifts on the table in the entrance hallway, he noticed a pair of shoes that was out of place. Masculine design and a size that was obviously too big to be hers. He still had a positive mind and slowly made his way to the living room. He could hear voices and it twisted his guts that the feminine voice was a very similar voice.

Walking towards where the voices came from, he found himself in front of her bedroom. He tried to not let the tears that threatened to be freed fall as he could clearly understand the situation he was in. It would break him but his trust was already crumbling to the ground, waiting to be stepped on and to cause much more pain.

Turning the handle and pushing the door open, he saw the two bodies being so heated up to realize that he was leaning against the door. He held in the pain seeing the awfully suffocating show and as seconds began to past, he began to feel the urge to barf because hatred was building up replacing trust that had turned into ashes.

After what seemed to be the longest make-out session, she noticed him at her bedroom door looking into her eyes emotionless. He huffed as he rolled his eyes. Cursing out profanities towards the two naked and awkward bodies, he turned around and slammed the door hard.

Throwing her apartment key into the mirror and taking off their promise ring, he threw it straight into her face when he noticed that she came out covering herself with a duvet. He felt disgusted with her. Ending up their relationship on a night that could be a lovely night before valentines, he walked out of her house and also her life.

Thinking of what has happened, he kicked the trash can. Couples around looked at him but he couldn't care less. He's given up of love and maybe also in trust.   
  


"Just when you trust someone but then they stab you in the back. A very nice valentines don't you think so Luhan?"  
  
  


—  
  
  


Breaking up on valentines was bad enough. But he broke up on a reason he couldn't understand. What's worst was she was that fast to be getting a replacement. He could only look from afar the two walking out from the gym and straight to what would be the girl's version of a perfect date with a perfectly buff dude.

He knew he was petite among his group of friends and he might not be as tall as that coconut tree he calls as a friend but breaking up with him because he didn't have a "nice build" could be considered as the weirdest reason to breakup in the history of breakups.

The gym was almost nearing closing time since was only opened of half the day seeing that the owner was also heading to have his fun with his girlfriend on valentines. Walking towards the exit, he stopped and looked at his reflection in the mirror.

He admitted that he was never the guy that captured the eyes of people by having a buff body nor arms that was apparently the way to show that he had been going in and out the gym regularly. But his voice was something different.

His voice was soothing but yet it could bring goosebumps to those who listen. Magically wonderful would be the apt description of what his voice was. But sadly in the girl's eyes, she wanted the things, the pleasures she could see and touch. Pleasurable eye candy that could be physically seen by everyone and be the envy of the town.

Running his hand in his hair, he let out a frustrated sigh he made his way out seeing that the owner was already at the door waiting for him patiently. Unlike the jerkass that had walked out with his ex-girlfriend, the owner didn't look at him differently just because of his small build.

Bidding each other goodbye he walked without directions and not knowing towards where his destination would be. His legs never stopped moving and he's now battling to move in a sea of people in one of the most crowded streets of town. Maybe he was thinking too much to realize where his feet had brought him to.

Moving to the side and entering a random shop, he unexpectedly came into a cafe where he would sing on the small stage once in awhile. The cafe wasn't too crowded and he thought of maybe settling for a bite to mend his bleeding heart. As his order was ready he dug into his meal and rethink about what happened at the gym.

Her words didn't make any sense to him and he was left in a state of awe like he was floating across space not knowing how to steer himself towards where he wanted to go. His favorite dish which would usually be half eaten by now was still untouched. He slumped into the seat and his vision fell to his legs.

Short legs he said to himself. Small body he had. His heart began to be filled with emotions and he couldn't contain it inside anymore. Standing up from the seat, he walked towards the stage. Sitting comfortably on the wooden stool, he took the microphone and turned it on.

He thought he would be singing with only himself as his companion but a boy walked out from the kitchen with a guitar in hand and stood on the stool next to him. Telling the boy what song he wanted to sing, the boy nodded as a sign he understood and began to strum the guitar.

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath before he started singing as the intro ended. Conveying his emotions in singing, his chest began to feel lighter. He felt free from the mind-tiring thoughts.

His singing managed to gather up a crowd. He's voice was definitely powerful and a voice like his can penetrate straight into the heart. A beautiful talent and powerful way of moving the hearts of people.   
  


"She only wanted the things she could see, not the things that were invisible to the eyes. How about you just sing out another song Kyungsoo?"  
  
  


—  
  
  


They say you'll always remember when you've let someone inside your heart. Their words, their actions, the things they do made an impact that you remember every single detail. Once someone has a place in your heart, it's never easy to forget about them, even when they're long gone from our lives.

And again on this valentines day, he's spending it at the graveyard. Sitting on the wooden bench, he looked at his late girlfriend's grave from afar. Right next to him were a box of her favorite handmade chocolates and a bouquet of 12 roses. She loved the number 12 and he would always bring her flowers in the amount of 12.

It's been 3 years since she passed away but there's never been a day where he would not think about her. Even the smallest details like how she would crack her knuckles after writing for hours or how she would blink her eyes furiously after staring into the distance for a couple of minutes.

Time would pass by and the time where he could move on would come. But after the seasons changed and the addition of graves in the yard, he was still emotionally attached to her. His thoughts would always include her. The memories he shared with her was bonded too strong to his emotions.

Countless times where he spent the whole day at the graveyard just looking at her tombstone with eyes filled by sadness and emptiness. Not to mention the times he stayed until late night to the point where his sister had to pick him up.

Running his long slender fingers across the box of chocolates, he was reminded of the times she made him run to the store to get them because she was having a fever. He was strict but whenever she asked nicely, with aegyo that is, he could never say no to his princess.

Opening the box it revealed the 12 differently shaped chocolates. Most days she would quickly take one out and eat them but it was an exception on valentines. He could do the honors of eating the first piece. Oh and also during his birthdays. If his team won a basketball game, that's also another time where he could have the first piece.

He knew she loved those chocolates to much that he didn't dare to take the first piece. No matter how he told her that she could have the first bite, she'll just shook her head endlessly until he took one piece.

Their chocolate kiss was a memory he cherished so much. Even in being sad remembering their memories, he could still manage to smile. The thing she loved about him was his smile. He couldn't recall now many times she had told him that she loved his gummy smile the most.

Closing back the box of chocolates, he stood up from the bench. Taking the chocolates and roses with him, he walked towards her grave. Standing next to her tombstone, he placed the roses down next to it. He sat down with legs crossed and ran his hand across her tombstone, retracing the carvings he spelled out her name.

Opening the box again, he took one piece. The design she loved the most and looking at the piece he slowly placed it back into the box. He couldn't find the strength to eat it even if she's no longer here.

He remembered how she told him that he needed to eat the chocolates on her behalf every valentines after she passed but how could he do it when he was used to seeing her eat them delightfully and he didn't mind her eating them all as long as they made her happy.  
  


"I can't bring myself to eat them again my love. Your charismatic Kris can't do it."  
  
  


—

 

Saying it's a sad valentines couldn't compare to what he was facing right now. It's a tragic valentines for him. He just got a call from his girlfriend's family that she was badly hurt after being hit on her way to work.

He was in the middle of his morning jog and he was excited that he got a call from his girlfriend. But it turns out that it was her father on the other line trying to break him the bad news while trying not to tear up in the process.

He fell straight to the ground and tears also gush down from his eyes to his cheeks which later fell to the ground covering the grey paved jogging track in a darker shade. Not bothering himself to change into something more comfortable seeing that he has sweated a lot, he went straight to the hospital.

Arriving there, he was welcomed with faces filled with sadness and worry. He managed to take a glance of her bloodstained face before she went into surgery. The wait was testing his patience and he couldn't stop praying to the gods that she'll come out still breathing and will be recovering soon.

Pestering the hospital floor by walking back and forth as his anxiety was clearly showing, he couldn't stop the negative thoughts that was trying to cloud his mind. And the voices inside his head began to ask him to prepare for the worst.

Having the heavy thoughts slowly consume him, he sat on one of the many benches, pulling up his legs up and hugged his knees. He held back his tears and he closed his eyes and hugged himself tighter. His mind was being mean to his emotions by flashing back to all the happy memories he shared with her.

Even with the strongest will to hold himself together, he burst out crying. He wasn't ready to face the fact that she might be gone and worst is, to be losing her on valentines day. He had a lot in his mind. He already planned on what he'll do to spend the wonderful day with her.

After battling with his unsettling emotions, the door of the surgery hall opened and a doctor walked out. Almost slipping as he stood up, he walked hurriedly towards the doctor who was already in front of her parents to tell them the news.

Having her dad supporting him of his weak legs, he stood next to the couple and took a deep breath. His heart wasn't ready for any bad news but one way or another he had to hear what the doctor had to say. Listening to the doctor's explanation, it was clear what the end of their love story would be but he still managed to listen to the end.

She's dead. It hurt him, pained him, stabbed him, heart ripping but that was the reality he had to face. Letting loose of the grip he had on her father, he dragged his tired limbs and walked out the hospital.

It took him awhile to reach the park in which most of their memories were made because of the slow pace he had walked. He seemed like the oddball to be sad in a park filled with happy couples but this was the only place he could think up of coming to. He knew he'll be hurt to remember the sweet memories of their relationship but lying down on the bench, he let his mind play back the memories.

His heart began to feel heavy as he can clearly remember how her smile looked like and how terrible she had looked just now. He lost her. His girlfriend passed away. All the activities planned today, turned to ashes.  
  


"Yes Yixing, you're lying here with the fact that she died on valentines."  
  
  


—  
  
  


Sadness can come when we least excepted but that's probably had been written in the story of our lives, where it can never be changed. Or diverted into a way that's only filled with happiness and joy of love. It doesn't matter if it's on valentines or any other day, love is beautiful and sweet. But it could also bring hurt and pain.

So, how did your valentines go?

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly unedited, I apologize about that. Posted on Wattpad before.


End file.
